Forbidden love
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: This story is about Hinata Hyuuga who finally gets to be with the man of her dreams and everything is going perfectly until someone tries to come in between their love. Hinataxnarutoxneji
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

She poked her head out of her room and looked around hoping that she wouldn't see "HIM". Every time they encountered each other she felt as if she would faint. But why? He hated her and she knew it. At least that's what he made it seem like to her. As she looked around she saw that it was safe then walked out of her room. Looking up into the nights sky Hinata could only smile as she wondered what would happen tonight on her first date with " Naruto-kun" she blushed as his name escaped her lips. She continued to smile as she began to walk towards the front gates to the Hyuuga compound, but soon it disappeared when " HE" called out to her.

Neji stood in the shadowy corner and watched as the female Hyuuga stood in fear at the sound of his voice.

"Y-Yes Neji-nii-san? What is it that you want?" She asked. Her body shivered when she noticed him walking towards her.

"Where are you going at such a time? It is after dark." He asked now standing so close to her that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Hinatas' knees shook harder when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

" I...I...I'm going on a d-date with Naruto-kun." He could hear the nervousness in her voice. Neji gritted his teeth at the very thought of this...Date.

" Why are you so infatuated with that idiot?" His voice had so much anger in it that Hinata jumped . Before she even had a chance to think twice about her words they just came out.

" I love Naruto! " Her words came out without even a hint of hesitation. It was the one thing she was sure of if nothing else, yet to tell that to Neji was......... frightening.

Her eyes were wide as she stood with him right behind her. She held her arms in front of her chest with her hand balled into fists waiting for something bad to happen. She was very surprised when many moments went by with him unmoved. With only a low grunt from the Hyuuga prodigy Hinata was left in silence wondering why Neji was so angry. Naruto wasn't a bad guy so what was his reason?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - ---- --- -- -

Hinata reached the place where she and Naruto where to meet. A smile grew on her face as she approached the handsome genin patiently awaiting her arrival. He was even more handsome since he returned from his training. He was almost breath taking.

" Hey Hinata-chan! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto wanting to see her.

" I-I would never miss out on a date with Naruto-kun." she said, now looking down at her feet.

Naruto and Hinata grabbed a bite to eat, took a stroll around Konoha for a little while, then ended up at Naruto's apartment to watch a movie. After the Movie ended they just sat and talked for a while.

"Umm...Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

"C-can I...... ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead!"

"Well...why me?...I mean, why did you ask me out even though you know of Sakuras' feelings for you?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but here goes. When we were younger I liked Sakura-chan a lot, but she wouldn't even so much as look at me twice. She didn't even give me a chance to make her see that my love was real for her. It hurt me a lot. Even though we're best friends she made it clear that there was not room in her heart to love me in that way. I didn't want to give up but, after you told me about how you felt about me all this time something told me that your feelings for me were pure and true. At that moment I knew that I needed to move on and see for myself if this is where I should've been all along. I see now that you were the one thing that was missing in my life all this time."

Hinata was shocked at his answer and began to blush uncontrollably. She turned her head away from him, so that he wouldn't see her bright red cheeks and that's when she noticed the time. It was 11:20pm and she had to be back by 11:30.

"Oh no! The time...I'm going to be late!"

"Huh?...Shit! Come on Hinata-chan!"

They both got up and ran for the door, but Naruto noticed that she was a little slower the him so he picked her up and ran as fast as he could knowing that if she didn't get there on time Hiashi wouldn't allow her to see him again. He'd already made that clear when Naruto asked him if he could date Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They reached the gate at 11:26. (just in time) he thought to himself. While on the way Hinata fainted; overwhelmed by Narutos' tight yet gentle embrace. Once they stopped Naruto began to wake the blushing girl. Hinata slowly opened her eyes only to see Naruto smiling.

" Naruto-kun......" she thought to herself and smiled. He put her down still holding on to her until she got her balance. They were both very nervous about this part of the date since they were right outside the main gates to the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi most likely had a few guys watching the couple during their date so maybe a kiss was out of the question.....for now. They settled for a friendly hug and once he saw that she was within the safety of the gates he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata walked back to her room with a smile on her face. Once in the room she sat on her bed. All she could do was think of Naruto. After coming out of her Naruto induced daze, long enough to think, she undressed and got in the shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her body and started to towel dry her hair as she walked back into her room. She sat on an ottoman that was in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair and humming. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror with a smiled but, once again it disappeared as she noticed someone elses' reflection in the mirror. Hinata gasped and turned around only to see Neji standing in the corner of her room watching her yet again.

This man scared Hinata to no end, she could admit, but not once has she ever pushed him away. He was her family she told herself. He was, to some point, very special in her eyes.

" N-neji-nii-san?...What are you doing in my bedroom?" There was no answer.

He walked closer to her without a word just as he'd done earlier only stopping once he was within a few inches of her body. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from closing his eyes and inhaling deeply the scent of her wet chilled skin.

" We need to talk". Neji said then sat on her bed with a frown on his face. Hinata nodded then stood up and grabbed her robe quickly pulling it over herself.

She walked towards him and was about to say something when all of a sudden a single tear escapes his eye and he pulls her against his self. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his face against her body to hide his face as he confessed his love for her. Poring his heart out with every word and letting her know that he was madly in love with her. He told her that even the thought of her being with Naruto (with any other man) made him jealous and angry beyond reason. He was ashamed that he could have these unhealthy thoughts about his little cousin but, there was no helping it. He wouldn't hold back any longer. He'd wanted to act on his feelings for her since they were just small children and have Hinata smile her beautiful smile at only him once again.

" Neji...san". His name escaped her lips and she stood in shock at what her cousin had just said to her.

She watched in silence as he stood up in front of her wiping his eyes. There was silence between the two while looking into the others' eyes. Hinata was in shock and couldn't move. Her mind raced as Nejis' face came closer to hers. Neji leaned down and Kissed her on her jaw then slowly made his way to her lips. Hinata was afraid but, for some reason, she did not, no, would not stop him.

The person standing before her, even with their horrific past, was dear to her. Was it that she still loved her nii-sama the same as she did when they was younger or was it just that he was like a brother to her who she didn't want to see hurt? Whichever it was, wasn't very importan at the moment. All she knew was that that very same confusing feeling drove her to allow this to happen but, just as she started to return his kiss narutos' face popped into her mind. She opened her eyes and pushed herself away from Neji. He stared at her feeling as if he would stop breathing if she didn't return her lips to his.

" What's the matter Hinata?" he asked. Hinata just looked away.

" It's Naruto...isn't it?" He hissed.

" I-I love him...more then you know"

She could see the anger in his white pupil-less eyes, but what she couldn't see, even if she'd activated her byakugan, was his heart break into a million pieces from being pushed away by the one person he felt he would ever hold dear to his heart. Neji frowned. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her that she could only belong to him. He wanted to pull her to him and never let go no matter how much she struggled but, he knew better. He balled his fists and Hinata visibly flinched. He noticed this so to keep her from fearing him any further he decided to leave. Hinata gasped at what she saw flash across his eyes.

Betrayal

**Ok, this is just part one of my story. The story will become more interesting in the next chapter. I would really like to know what to think of my story. This is my second time writing a story so be nice. Remember...review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 to Forbidden Love. Because of some adult content I had to change the rating to to M+. I'm sorry to all who liked this story but are not allowed to read the rest. Anyway, I only got one review but that was enough for me to continue. I'm glade you reviewed, Thanks! You know who you are. Well, hold on to your seats kids because from here on out, this ride gets really fun! hehehe!**

Time has passed

A long time has passed and Neji didn't so much as look at her and never again returned to her room. Meanwhile, her relationship with Naruto has grown and everything is going perfectly. They did everything together as much as possible, but the only kinda bad thing was that in 5 months of being in a relationship they hadn't even kissed, let alone anything else. She had waited so long to be with Naruto in any and every way that she was almost afraid to, even though she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She thought that he might not like her once she did "that" with him and leave her. She had heard of things like that happening to girls around the village after they finally gave themselves to the men that claimed to love them. Even though she was afraid, something deep inside her told her that Naruto would never do that to her and that is why she loved him so much.

Sitting on Naruto's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, Neji popped into her mind. She wondered if he would ever speak to her again. Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Naruto had returned to his room. Her thoughts were interrupted when she did finally notice him standing there in what he had on; or shall I say what he didn't have on! Naruto was standing there...in front of her...with only a loose towel wrapped around his hips. She could only stare at his perfect body as water dripped from every inch oh it. She stood up and swallowed hard as she watched a single drop of water drip off his chin and run down his chest to his beautiful abs and on to a place she was too embarrassed to even think of. When that drop of water finally disappeared behind that towel, Hinata fainted.

"Hinata...Hey...Hinata-chun."

"N-Naruto...kun? What happened?"

" You fainted. Thank heavens I was able to catch you before you hit the floor.

You gave me quit a scare"

" Uh...um..I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun."

She looked around and could see that she was still in his bedroom. He was laying in the bed next to her, but dare not touch her. "um...Naruto-kun...thank you." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Hinata stared at him and before she knew it; she had placed her lips on his. He opened his eyes wide and when she saw how surprised he was she stopped and apologized turning her head away in embarrassment. Just seconds later she felt his hand grab her chin turning her face back toward him and kissed her gently. His kiss was better then she could have even imagined. His lips were soft and his tongue was sweet like honey. She could feel her body heat up as she became wet between her thighs. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as the kiss grew more passionate. She felt his hand go under her shirt and rub up her stomach and stop just under her breasts. When he began to squeeze one of her breast she let out a soft moan and her heart was racing at this point.

"N-Naruto-kun...wait." She whispered

"what's wrong Hinata-chun?"

" I-I think we should wait"

Naruto just dropped his head. She thought that he was mad until she saw his head raise up with a smile on his face. "No problem! I'll wait until the end of the world for you Hinata." Then he sat up and looked at told him that she needed to think some things over and fix something before they could take their relationship to the next level. He nodded "take your time". She then asked him if he would walk her home and he said sure while standing up next to the bed. " um...Naruto-kun...um...maybe we should wait a minute before we leave." He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She just pointed down at the bulge in his pants. Naruto looked down and to his surprise, he had a hard on. He covered it with both hands and laughed as he ran to the bathroom.

Hinata returned to her home in hope of finding Neji. She wanted to talk to him to make sure that all those crazy feelings he said that he had for her were gone, but deep down inside, some part of her just wanted to hear his voice. She needed to have a clear head when she finally gave herself to Naruto. She looked all over for him and it was now dark out. Neji was no where to be found. Well, there was one final place that she hadn't looked so that's where she was headed.

Deep in the forest she found Neji standing near a waterfall with his back toward her breathing hard trying to catch his breath. (he was training)

"What is it that you want...Hinata?"

Within a blink of an eye she was standing in front of him.

"we need to talk" she said without hesitation"

" About what?"

"About w-what happened. About what you s-said to me that day."

" That is in the past now Hinata."

I...I just need to k-know if what you said was true."

It was silent.

"D-don't tell me that you still feel that way a-about me"

Neji just turned his back to her, but still said nothing.

"Please s-say something Neji"

"WHY...why should I say something huh? So you can reject me again and just run back to... "HIM".

This time Hinata was the one standing in silence.

He turned around with anger in his eyes and started to walk toward her. Fear took over her mind as he came closer. All she could do was back away until she bumped into a tree. He was now so close to her that he could smell her perfume then he screamed.

" YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE HINATA!!

His body fell on hers and his eyes became gentle as he asked in a voice that almost sounded like he was crying.

"So why are you not? Why don't I have you? I...I love you so much".

Hinata closed her eyes and then whispered,"I love you to Neji-san...but...I love Naruto as well."

When he heard that last part the anger returned to his eyes. Neji pushed her in her chest three times and screamed " I don't believe you, I just wont!" Hinata screamed out from the pain as her body slid to the ground. Neji pulled her back up to her feet and held her arms over her head with only one of his hands. With his eyes closed and his forehead against hers he said,

" Tell me that you don't love him."

She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

" I-I can't tell you that."

He let go of her arms and walked away from her, but when he turned around there where to bodies there instead of one. Hinata had passed out and was being laid on the ground. " Naruto" Neji mumbled with a frown on his face. Naruto turned around to face him and as he stood up Neji could hear him growl. "YOU DID THIS!!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward Neji. The two men fought fiercely over Hinata as she lay on the ground unconscious.

She opened her eyes slightly and she could see two people collide over and over again. When she started coming around she remembered seeing Naruto's face before everything went black. She struggled to get up as she called out to them both for them to stop, but her voice was to low and neither could hear her. As she finally got to her feet Neji spotted her and tripped over a stick letting his guard down. Naruto noticed and went in for the kill. Hinata could see in Naruto's eyes that he was going to try to kill Neji.

" NO...NARUTO...STOP!!"

She ran and jumped in front of Neji, laying her head on his chest as he lay on the ground. Naruto stopped right in front of them and she could see the eyes of a nine tailed fox demon.

" Hinata move...now. He put his hands on you and that's unforgivable"

"Please...Naruto-kun...don't." She begged him with tears in her eyes.

His eye returned to normal.

"but...why after what he did to you?"

"Because I...I LOVE HIM!" Tears now flowing freely from her eye's down her pale cheeks.

Naruto could not believe what he had just heard. With tears in his eyes he started to back away from her, then he turned around and ran.

Three weeks had passed and she had not seen or heard from Naruto and she wouldn't even look at Neji. She sat on her bed with a towel wrapped around her body since she was just getting out of the tub. She was so lonely that it felt as if her heart would stop beating. She began to brush her hair and hum a song to herself when she heard a knock on her window. She went over to her window and there Naruto was sitting in the tree looking at the moon. She opened her window and as he climbed in and fell she couldn't help but smile. They sat on her bed in silence for a while before she finally spoke.

"N-Naruto-kun...I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be Hinata-chun. You can't help who you love."

"How c-can you say that when... I hurt you?"

Naruto just looked down.

Hinata put her head on his chest and said " Naruto-kun...I love you as well."

Narutos eye's were wide from surprise (she had never told him that she loved him). He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and whispered to her," I love you to Hinata...I would do anything to keep you happy." Just after he finished his statement Hinata's door slid open.

"Hinata...are you alright? I heard a noise and-" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Naruto sitting there holding her.

"what is he doing here Hinata? " Neji asked with a frown on his face.

" I came to see about Hinata."

" I wasn't talking to you." Neji hissed

Naruto just stood up but said nothing as his anger started to build.

" This conversation is between Hinata and I so why don't you just leave" Neji said with anger in his voice.

" Never! I'm not ever gonna let you or anyone else make me leave her side again. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Naruto said growing angrier by the second.

"You don't have the guts to kill"

" You TEME! I only spared your life. If it wasn't for Hinata, you would be dead right now!"

"STOP IT...JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!"

Hinata stood up with tears flowing so fast that it looked like water had been pored on her face.

" I love you both. I d-don't love either one of you any more then th-the other so stop this senseless fighting. I-If you're gonna blame anyone...blame me."

With that said Hinata fell to the floor in uncontrollable tears. They both ran to her. " Hinata please don't cry...I'm sorry." naruto said. Neji pulled her up on her knees apologizing and begging her to stop her tears as well. She just continued to cry. Naruto was determined to stop her tears so he pulled her up to her feet and began kissing her shoulders and neck. Even though she was still crying, Neji could see her body shiver from every kiss she received from Naruto. Naruto continued, now kissing her arm then looked up at Neji as if telling him to do it as well. Neji, standing slightly behind her but more to her right side, started to kiss her ear and the back of her neck. Naruto noticed that her tears had come to almost a complete stop and kissed the last tear that he saw rolling down her beautiful cheek then moved to her lips. Neji slowly removed her towel and Naruto watched as it fell to the floor.

Neji softly caressed her breasts from behind as Naruto planted kisses down her body until he reached her belly where he made circles her navel with his tongue. Hinata let out a soft moan at the feeling of Naruto's tongue against her skin. Neji wrapped his right arm around her body and grabbed her right nipple as he bent down and inserted her other hard pink nipple in his mouth. Hinata was in shock at what was happening to her and in her mind she was begging them to stop, but every inch of her body screamed for them to never stop. Naruto lifted up her right leg, sat it on his shoulder and began to kiss and nibble on her inner he kissed and nibbled she could feel his lip get closer to her womanhood,then she felt his tongue "there". She let out a loud cry in ecstasy as Naruto gently licked her clit. Neji turned her head toward him and they kissed passionately as he inserted two of his fingers inside her. Hinata's body began to tremble in pleasure as these two men pleased her body in ways that she couldn't have even imagined.

Her leg's began to give as she climaxed back to back. Both Naruto and Neji could tell that she had had enough from the amount of wetness running down her thighs and dripping off Neji's hand. Hinata opened her eyes and all she could say was " P-Please...I need more". Neji picked her up and laid her on the bed, then both of them took there clothes off, but neither one knew who she wanted to give her virginity to. She looked at and admired the bodies of both the men she loved more then anything. She knew from what she had heard that losing her virginity would be painful for a moment so she was afraid. Neji laid on her right and Naruto was on her left as both men took a nipple into their mouth then took turns kissing her passionately. Neji's heart was racing. He wanted her...needed to be inside her so badly. Hinata looked down at both their man hoods and could see that they were both aroused.

Neji whispered in her ear " Oh Hinata...I want to feel you so badly". In between her moans she said " Neji-san... I want y-you as well." She had made her choice not because she thought she loved him more, but because it seemed like it would cause her less pain then Naruto (Naruto's manhood was well bigger) Neji slid his body on top of hers as she opened her legs willingly. He was nervous, but this is what they both wanted.(he was a virgin as well) He began to enter slowly, but her cry from pain made him could see the pain in her eyes as he looked at her. She looked at Neji then at Naruto who gave her a reassuring smile, then she relaxed. Naruto also looked at Neji with the same reassuring smile as if telling him he was doing fine. Naruto grabbed both of her hands and put then over her head. When Neji started to push again Naruto started to kiss her to try to help ease the pain. She closed her eyes tight and tears started to run down the sides of her face as she whimpered softly. She started to relax as the pain started to ease she and Neji were one for the first time.

She looked at Naruto and even though he was smiling, she could see the hurt in his eyes as he sat up next to wanted so badly to make him happy, to take his sorrow go away. Hinata grabbed Naruto's manhood and stroked it up and down a few times gaining a intense moan out of him from her much needed embrace. Hinata then knew what she now wanted to do for this man that she loved so much...then she took him into her mouth. She was doing the one thing that she thought she would never do in her life...not even to her husband. Soon they were all in ecstasy, but she was more so then them. She was getting pleasure from both Neji and the sound of them calling her name and telling her that they loved her. She never wanted this night to end.

**Ok I know that this chapter was a little well...you know, but I thought it was romantic. There is one more chapter that will let you know what happen between the three after that night. What do you think will happen? Well, the more you review the faster you will know!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know it's been a while since I updated but I am also working on the next chapter on my first story (shika my love. for those of you that don't know) Anyway, now we see what happens the day after their little encounter. I just know you all are gonna love it. Let me know what you think of it.**

**I don't own Naruto**

That morning Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the love of his life, then at the other love of hers. Naruto got dressed and sat back down after writing something on a sheet of paper. He kissed her on her lips as she slept, then sat a small black box and a envelope beside her on the bed. He looked at her one more time as she lay there in the arms of her lover. He bent down and whispered in her ear, " This is for the best...goodbye...Hinata..kun." then he left.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked into the face of a man that she truly loved and smiled, then she reached around to touch Naruto, but that was impossible since he was not there. She turned around and saw that there was a box and a letter sitting in the place where Naruto should have been. She sat up and looked at the box, but was too afraid to open it so she just stared at it. The need to know got the better of her so she finally picked both the box and the letter up. She first read the letter which explained what he was even doing out that night he and Neji fought and it also explained what was in the box. ( It was an engagement ring). It also said that he would love her no matter what and that he would never forget their night ,but he wanted to see her happy. At the end it said Goodbye. Hinata opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen.

As Neji sat up in the bed he looked at the woman that he loved, but saw nothing but her tear filled eyes and the box she was holding in her hand. Without question he grabbed her and held her as she cried. He knew that Naruto had left but he did not know why she cried so. " Hinata...tell me...why are there tears in your eyes?" Without saying a word she showed him what was in the black box. He was surprised at the site of the ring in the box. " Was he going to...?" At that moment he knew what he had to do. He got up and got dressed. " Neji-san...w-where are you going? Hinata asked in between her sniffles. "I'm going to find naruto and bring him back to you" Neji said then left.

Naruto had made it to his house by now. He entered his empty home and looked around. He slowly walked into the house and stood there, then out of no where he screamed and punched the wall. After looking at the hole in the wall for a while he turned and leaned against the wall then slid down. Once he was sitting on the floor he looked down and whispered " Hinata" as a single tear ran down his face.

" Still crying and running away I see."

Naruto looked up and saw Neji as he stood in his door way and at first said nothing. Then, he finally asked,

" Why are you here?"

" Why did you leave?" Neji answered his question with a question.

" I left so that Hinata could be happy."

" Well then you must be just as stupid as your actions." Neji said with his eyes closed.

"What did you say?"

" If this is your way of making Hinata happy then...maybe she SHOULDN'T be with you."

Naruto was starting to get irritated.

"Look Naruto...I don't like you...but I love Hinata and I know that she loves me...but if her love for YOU wasn't as strong... if not stronger then it is for me, then she wouldn't be in her room right now crying even harder then she was last night."

Naruto was shocked,but he still wasn't sure what to do.

" Neji-sama...how can she love the both of us? It's just not possible...no...I can't go back."

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID NARUTO?...HUH? I thought you were never gonna let anyone or anything else take you away from her side again?"

" I did...but..."

" BUT WHAT?! She needs you...so go to her Naruto... Now!

"How could this ever work... huh?! Tell me that. ...She could never only be yours...and she could never only be mines, so what I'm I suppose to do? With that said, Naruto got up and walked to the window to look at the summer sky.

Neji turned his back to Naruto and said, " I love her Naruto...and if you do as well...then you would just deal with this. Some how...we will work things out." Then Neji left.

A million thoughts ran through Naruto's head as he walked toward Hinata's bedroom door. " What should I say?... Is she going to forgive me for walking out on her?...Should I just leave?" He stood in front of her door lost in his thoughts for a moment before he finally reached for the door knob, but when he did he looked up and saw that she was already standing there. " Hinata-chun?!" She stared up at him for a moment without saying a word, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Oh Naruto-kan" she said with tears rolling down her face. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear, " I- I'm sorry...it will never happen again." They walked into her room where surprisingly they found a smiling Neji setting up on the side of Hinata's bed. Naruto looked at him with a grin on his face then said, " What, you didn't think that I would let you win that easy did you?" Neji stood up and said " All this happy and emotional stuff is making me thirsty so I'm about to go get a pop. Does anyone one else want one?" They both shook their head's no and with that Neji left.

Hinata and Naruto sat on the edge of the bed in silence, then Hinata grabbed the black box and held it up looking at Naruto as if she was looking for an explanation. Natruto just looked at the box in sorrow knowing that his dream of one day making Hinata his wife was never gonna come true.

"um Naruto-kun...in that letter...is it true that you were on your way here to propose to me?"

Naruto just nodded his head. She looked at him and smiled. Naruto looked at the floor and turned his head away from her. When she grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her she could see that he was crying. She climbed in his lap facing him with one of her legs on each side of him and looked into his eyes. As they stared at each other she slowly bent down and kissed each one of his cheeks where a tear was, then kissed his lips.

" Hinata I love you...but...my heart hurts more and more with every beat when I think of the fact that...you could never marry me."

" Naruto-kun...I know that this is hard for you...but as much as I love Neji...I could never see myself being without you. Please...please continue to be a part of my life. Every day for the rest of my life I will wear this ring as if we are married. I want to wake up to those beautiful blue eyes every day for the rest of my life." They kissed then looked at each other with their foreheads against one another. Naruto looked down and with a tremble in his voice he said,

"Hinata-chun..I'm...I'm scared. I just don't know what to do any more." then he started to cry.

"Oh Naruto-kun...please don't cry. Just say you will stay with me. I will keep you safe and happy. Please...just give this a chance. I love you naruto...so don't leave me.

" Hinata...how can three people-...?" His question was cut off with Hinata kissing Him.

They kissed passionately as she placed his hands on her breasts. He was surprised at first, but soon she realized that she was inviting him to explore her body. She stood up in front of him and took off her dress. She had no panties or bra on under the dress. He stood up and he took off his shirt while she pulled down his pants and boxer briefs then they kissed. Their kiss became more passionate as they stood there now with her arms around his neck. While kissing, Naruto picked her up and with her legs wrapped around his waist he walked with her until her back was against the wall. He lifted her slightly and inserted his member inside her. That moment took the breath away from them both. They made love standing against the wall for what seemed like forever to them and as tears still ran down Naruto's face he whispered in her ear,

" I love you so much hinata." he kissed her and then continued. " I never want to make love to or even love another woman like I do you."

They smiled and looked into each others eyes as he carried her back to the bed and laid her down gently. He sat up on his knees in between her legs. He took in the beauty of her body and smiled as he lifted her right leg and put it on his left shoulder. She blushed a little at this new position then they both cried out from pleasure as she felt him slide inside her once again. He pushed and pulled his self oh so gently in and out of her as he played with her clit feeling her get so wet. Naruto stared to speed up as he started to feel pressure build inside. He let her leg go, grabbed both of her hands, leaned closer to her, and screamed her name as they both exploded together. He collapsed on the bed next to her and whispered in her ear," I want to stay with you forever...no matter what. Even if it means having to deal with Neji for the rest of my life. You are worth it."He kissed her on the forehead then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Neji was in his room leaning against the wall the whole time. He had heard everything that was said. He was also sad that he could never have Hinata to himself, but as he walked to the window and looked out he smiled and whispered " I will stay with you for ever as well...Hinata...my love." From that day on the forbidden love they shared would change their lives for ever.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Well, I hope you did! I thought it was romantic with Naruto and and Hinata's first time alone. Now, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter also let me know who you think I should my new story should be about. First I'm gonna finish my first story then I'll start a new story so be looking out for that and again review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
